2012-09-10 Same Page
Stark Tower. Bethany found it too showy when she first came to America but has since developed a fondness for its brash, blatantly expensive lines and luxe interior design. She's picked up a bit of American style herself--or maybe that's just Stark Style. She breezes into the Tower in a clingy red silk dress that's cut far too low to be professional except she's working for Tony today and that makes the daring neckline just right. Her glossy black boots are nearly soundless on the polished floors, she did pick something with sensible soles to make up for the dress. A quick check in a mirrored surface suggests that her hair is coming loose from the twist she put it up in on the way here. Perfect. "Let Mr. Stark know I'm on my way," she tells the front desk as she makes for the elevators. Idly, she wonders if Pepper is going to be around today or not. She really does need to speak to the woman. Stark's Office, as always, looks more like a giant playground than anything else. There's a desk somewhere. But there's also a crazy amount of toys and gadgets and whatever else that Stark is working on or testing or playing with at this very moment. Currently, the door is wide open and Stark is standing in the middle of the room and testing out the latest in motion capture video gaming technology. With not even the slightest hint of a controller at all. Just a pair of glasses on his face. Which manage to look as awesome as normal shades, but still give him full control over the avatar on the huge wall screen. Friday is more than willing to pop in on the screen and interrupt Stark's screen to let him know that he's got Bethany Cabe headed his way. "DAD! BETHANY CABE IS HEADED UP! BE NICE! I LIKE HER OKAY!" Friday is screaming at the top of her AI lungs to shake Stark up from his on screen battle. He loses. "Dammit, Friday!" Friday snickers and pops off the screen and back out into her desk in front of Tony's office. Snickerfit. Bethany shifts her bag on her shoulder so she can pull her Stark tablet out as she steps off the lift at Tony's floor. "Friday?" She checks her staff reports for emergencies before she dives into Tonyland--goodness only knows when she'll get back out. "Does he have pants on?" Really, that's all she's worried about. Anything else, she can deal with. A quick glance up tells her that the doors to Tonyland are wide open. "Girl, you are /working/ that dress." Friday snaps her fingers and has clearly been watching way too many Fashion Network shows to be too worried and then her digital face screws up. "Ugh. Dad? Pantsless? GROSS!" And that's all she wrote for Friday as she waves Beth on inside the office. Tony's in the process of pulling off his shades and tossing them off into the mess of his desk, before turning to lean against it and look all super cool and suave for the entrance of the Bethany. Maybe he should've switched to the X-Ray glasses... "You rang?" Bethany kicks her past irritation with Tony into the background--that was a crap night for everyone--and gives him a bright smile. Tony has some magic aura that makes it impossible for her to be mad at him for long, or maybe it's just that she can multitask, amused and pissed-off at the same time. His madcap, oblivious, often-inappropriate charm makes her want to laugh every time she sees his 'Hi, I'm Awesome' pose. "What can I do for you today?" She swings her bag off her shoulder and hangs it on a set of hooks that also hold what look like an alien super-soaker, a bungee-jumping setup, and... you know, it's Tony. She's not even going to try and figure out what it's all for or she'll slip up and ask. Then she'll end up upside-down and drenched hanging off some skyscraper with Tony expostulating about how -awesome- this new game is as they go whipping through the New York morning air. And that's precisely why it's so hard to stay mad at him, ever. "Do you want the safe or the sexually harassing answer to that question?" Stark is too busy looking Bethany up and down from the perch on his desk to really be too worried about whatever it is that she's saying right now. He's actually attempting to get his flirtatiousness. But then again, when is Tony Stark not trying to flirt with something female. "Because I can close the office doors and we can get started on the list I've been making since the first... no, second... it doesn't matter. I have a list." Tony turns to grab his phone off his desk and starts scrolling through the screens to probably pull up his list of ... duties. "The safe answer, please." Bethany takes a seat and watches Tony with some amusement. "Don't worry, though. I won't tell anyone there's a safe answer, though. I wouldn't want anyone to think less of you. More of you. Whichever is the wrong way." She crosses her legs and leans back in the chair, waiting for Tony to decide what it is he wants... business-wise. She's pretty sure of the rest. Lame. But Stark is all about not getting sued. Granted, he has some awesome lawyers, but he's not about to just bring trouble forth. He swipes past the Personal List and to the more safe for public consumption list and flashes a smile. A smile that says 'You Know You Want To Hear The Other List But I'll Humor You'. And maybe it even says a bit more than that. Tony Stark has a whole collection of smiles. "I want Ironettes. And I want you to help me find some." Tony's pretty sure that should say it all, because that's all he actually wrote down. He's not very good at making To Do Lists or anything. Bethany takes a moment to parse that. Tony's already got protection details, ladies, even, straight from her company but... there are a lot of excellent reasons to set him up with some kind of public team of awesome hotness to enhance his Starkiness. "So, what were you thinking?" Bethany drops her mind right down to Stark-level. The gutter's lovely this time of year! Great place to lie back and look up at the stars... and skirts. "Wet T-shirt contests? Oil wrestling matches? Full-contact beach volleyball?" There's no sarcasm in her voice, just amusement, because she wouldn't be surprised by any of it. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Tony Stark has no shame in actually making his wishes known about all of these things. "The way I see it, if I'm going to be protected, I might as well be protected by beautiful women. So we hold auditions or a contest or something for my Ironettes. You participate to amp up the competition. Then we judge. Select some winners and booyah, just like that, I've got new Ironettes and you've got more hot women to throw on my security detail." Tony flips his phone around in his fingers and sets it back down on his desk at this point, moving into his Really, I Am Too Awesome For The Word Awesome pose and smile combination. Because, to him, this is the best idea ever. "That works for me as well. I'd rather deploy my experienced agents for area control and allow your immediate needs to be taken care of by junior agents with more public presence." Bethany doesn't elaborate on what needs those might be. "Some kind of competition. Reality-show meets boot camp style. I get to screen all participants before they hit the stage. Internet voting for favourites. Stark-gadgets abound. Meet Mr. Stark aboard his fabulous yacht for a hot tub party, make a good impression. Photoshoots for all. How close am I to the page you're on?" Yeah, Beth is getting the hang of America. "You're about three pages in. So that's pretty good. I'll have to figure out which yacht to use though. I have so many." Oh, Stark is always about making sure that the flaunting of his money and his toys are one of the topics of conversation when he's getting his chatting on with someone of the female persusasion. He might as well try to get something for himself out of this deal. And he's also checking for signs of 'zomg rich guys are so hot' from the Cabe. "This thing could be huge. Like... bigger than American Gladiators huge." Enh, money. Bethany's more amused by Tony's posturing. "It could be, yes. Girls get a 12-month contract to work for Stark as security detail." She pauses to think about this. "Scholarship money for the girls who want to go to college after their contract is up. It'll keep your reputation even shinier than usual and keep you awash in co-eds. As for the yacht, pick one with three hot tubs, at least, so you can make the rounds. It'll make for better camera angles if you're not too crowded in there. We'll keep the girls living there during the events and you can hold court." "Where have you been all my life?" is tossed in the general direction of his Security Director and all of her Hotness. He's clearly enjoying this brainstorming session as much as any rogue, cad and lady lover would. He's just that kind of guy, really. And now he's getting the chance to prove it. With help. "That's fine. It's not like I'm doing anything else with my money. Sending beautiful women to school would be an honor." And then he's grinning. "Especially when they want to come and thank me personally." "And bring their friends." Bethany winks at Tony. So she's encouraging him. He's more tolerable when he's happy about his schemes and not posting photos of her cleavage to the internet. "You can have reunion shows. And since it's a twelve-month contract, you can repeat the process every year, in some form or another, until you get bored. Which, since there are breasts involved, should be never." "I'm not going to lie. I came up with this entire idea just so I could see you in the bikini-clad trenches." Stark might as well let the honesty out of the bag right now. If she ever gets the chance to see his computer's monitor, she'll get to see that her cleavage is his background picture. Coincidentally, of course. "We should make this happen now. Or at least very soon. It won't take me long to get the press on it. How long do you need to set this up?" "Let me talk to a couple school friends who are working out in Hollywood now," Beth says thoughtfully. "And your lawyers. What channel do you want this on? Any idea on who you want as judges?" Now she's taking notes on her tablet. "I will show up at the hot tub sessions to talk to the girls. But I get to sit on your lap when I do." Bethany points at Tony and gives him a stern look. "To show my complete authority over all things in my domain, of course. Fair enough?" "I think we should practice that. A lot. Things like that get tricky in the water." Stark is all about keeping up with these flirtatious statements he's made from the beginning. And if that's Beth's way of returning fire of such, then he's more than willing to dive straight into it. Head First! "I'm seeing Spike or maybe even G4 for this. Who knows." Stark shrugs that off. "If you wanna' head down to legal, I can make sure Franklin & Bash are all cleared to meet you. This, of course, takes top priority over them wasting my money on 'research'." "You sit on your hands, that should be practice enough." Bethany winks at Tony, then laughs. "I'm just kidding. I trust you." Or, she trusts herself to be able to handle Tony. She -wasn't- kidding about the authority thing. She's a tactician, a strategy-minded woman who knows how to make her point. Prudishness isn't always classy. Skin isn't always cheap. And being the sole possessor of the lap of one Tony Stark when in the company of many nubile college girls is an excellent way to make her place in the system clear to those who care about such things. "It's probably not my hands you should be worried about." quips Stark, before he's pressing the button on his desk, "Princess? Can you tell the boys down in Legal that Bethany's coming down to see them?" Friday's voice booms out of the speakers, "FINE! I GUESS I'LL JUST DO EVERYTHING!!" The sound of Jerseylicious is coming from behind Friday's voice. Must be what she was so busy with. Stark smirks and rolls his eyes, "Kids. What're you gonna' do, huh?" See? He loves kids too. Even digital ones. He's not just a psycho ladykiller with amazing hotness and a glowing chest. He has layers. "Use protection?" Bethany gets up, laughing at Tony. Not unkindly, of course. He's just... it's like watching a cartoon of Tony Stark, only that's really Tony. "I'll have something on your desk by the morning. And maybe Friday and I can go dancing some time." She grabs her bag from its hook and slings it over her shoulder. "What do you think, Friday? You want to hit a club with me some time?" She's sure Friday can stow away in her tablet and then she can dive into the club's system, maybe take over a couple hologram projectors. Friday comes flying into the room from one of the projectors and pops up right in front of Bethany. She's totally forgotten about whatever it was Tony asked her to do because she's just been invited OUT of Stark Tower. Which like totally never happens ever at all in the entirety of evers. "OH MY GAWD! SERIOUS?! ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME?! O! M! G!" Friday's blipping over to in front of Tony in the next moment. "DAD! CAN I GO?! HUH?! CAN I?! PLEASE?!" She would totally cling to Tony but she's digital so that's not really going to work out too well... or at all. "PUH-LEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" "Fine, fine! But no boys. I don't need you getting downloaded into some weirdo's hard drive." Tony's face looks about as stern as it can for talking to a digital teenager. "OH GAWD! THANK YOU DADDY!" Smooch.mp3 "I'll text you, honey." Bethany blows Friday a kiss. "Meanwhile, I'm off to talk to your dad's watchdogs. I mean lawyers. Lunch soon, Tony. We can look at applications. If anyone sees Pepper, tell her to call me. ...I know you'll forget Tony, but I have to make the effort." Tony is all about watching Bethany walk away because... yeah, hot. And he doesn't even notice the fact that Friday is already practicing her dance moves, which pretty much include everything she's seen on Jersey Shore. Oh yeah, this is life at Stark Tower. What the hell. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs